Wishes
by yuuki24688
Summary: Full of Christmas fun and chaos throughout Death City, the usual gangs are soaking in it as they mess around with it other having some mind-blowing events that will throw them off their feet. Will they end this Christmas season being something more than they are right now or will they fall apart? Contains pairing like SoMa, TsuStar, KidxLiz and maybe PattyxCrona
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Howdy there! Right now you are looking at the xmas fic that I made and I hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoy the holiday season! Sadly, this story might not be able to be continued as the world is going to end today #nottrue Leave a review for me to tell me your thoughts on this story and check out my other stories like _One Word Prompt_, _Mixed Enemies_, _Different_ and_ To Trust_**

**Disclaimer: The world will end today if I owned Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part-Time jobs**

"So you're saying we have to get part-time jobs due to an idiot who keeps breaking the furniture?" Maka asked as she rubbed her temples in disbelief, wondering what she did to make this misfortune befall her.

Just a few minutes ago someone fed Black*Star a high in sugar level candy bar which  
made him more hyperactive than usual, destroying two entire classrooms and busting the wall in between. The gang tried really hard to stop him and Maka had to result to the hardest Maka Chop she could ever do.

"Why do we all have to be punished, it's only the blue-haired monkey's fault! I'm a good person!" Liz protested stubbornly, thinking of how part-time jobs would muss her hair and destroy her well-manicured nails.

"You either do that or I'll be taking the deeds to your apartments." Lord Death mused, scratching his head as jumped in the same spot.

"Take Kid's deed, if you take ours, we'll be homeless." Soul said sourly, jamming his hands into his pocket.

"I already have it."

"Why do we have to pay for what he did anyway!?" Soul interjected.

"Since you are a team, it's all for one and one for all!" The grim reaper said joyously as he clasped his two gloved hands together.

"Musketeer reference? Seriously Lord Death?" Liz quirked her eyebrow, paying little heed to what he was saying.

"They are not even symmetrical!" Kid chimed in; disgruntled by the fact that no one thinks that symmetry is a must in the world.

"Taking part-time jobs are not even cool." Soul murmured as he ran his fingers through his white hair. He was amused by the dark arm's enthusiasm to work as she browsed through the catalogue of part-time jobs available in Death City.

"How about you only take Black*Star's deed and they can stay in a dorm!" Maka suggested, crossing her fingers and hoped that it would work.

"That wouldn't be enough."

"Then why does our deed have to suffer!? We worked our ass to get our own apartment." Soul objected violently.

"Get a part time job or get expelled." Lord Death huffed in annoyance, using the trump card so that his students would have to do what he said. He really didn't want to come down to this last resort, but they forced him too.

The words hit the DWMA students hard; they definitely did not want to get expelled. Crawling over to where Tsubaki was looking at the part-time jobs catalogue happily, Black*Star blind folded himself and flipped through the pages, stopping at a random one.

"Alright. Your god is going to become a waiter."

_That was way too carefree of him..._His gang thought. If he wanted a part-time job he ought to pick something he could learn from. Somehow from the perspective of being a waiter, he is probably going to smash all the cups and plate and eat all the food instead of serving it to the customers in a proper order.

"Errr Black*Star how about you become a gym teacher?" Tsubaki tried but her friends waved her a big no. He was going to be training himself and spoiling the equipment. Even if he did teach, he'll ask them to do crazy weight-lifting when they have not even mastered the basic yet.

Their spirits were dampen, knowing how Black*Star is able to create trouble in any safe situation. It was really a hopeless cause to the assassin pair, knowing that they would be homeless as the bluenette couldn't do much things right.

"Just let the chaos reign already," Liz shrugged nonchalantly, earning a stank eye from her friends.

"Lord Death will probably give up on him and let us go." Soul sighed, wishing that there was a little maturity in his best friend sometimes.

"Shall we all go for the waiter's job at a cafe since there are 7 open slots?" Tsubaki suggested, knowing that if there was more people, there would be more control over her hyperactive meister.

"That sounds great!" Maka cheered, dragging all her friends to apply for the job.

They chatted animatedly about Christmas coming up and hinting what they had prepared for the exchanging of presents.

The scythe meister and weapon fidgeted nervously about the subject, knowing that they had yet to find a suitable one. They did not want to embarrass themselves by buying a crappy present and it was their friend so it had to be perfect.

_4 days before Christmas huh_. Maka exhaled, making white smoke come out from her mouth due to the drop of temperature in Death City.

"Red Nose Reindeer what are you thinking about?" Soul shot his meister a quizzical look as he flicked her nose, knowing from how her emerald eyes seemed in a trance meant that she was deep in thought.

"Oh it's nothing." Maka reassured, snapping back to reality and wondering if her nose was really red.

Maka Albarn never really liked the cold weather, it made her seem paler and she hated wearing thick coats and boots to keep her warm. They were too space-consuming to her.

They applied the job and went to their separate directions, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

Or it could get worse.

"So uh... Soul, have you bought a present yet?" The ash-blonde meister cleared her throat. For some odd and unknown reason, things were rather awkward with Soul now a days and she always felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Not that it was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Not really..." He admitted as he stared in the dark starless sky.

Maka snickered a little, knowing that Soul was usually one of the first to buy presents. "Shocker."

"What's the point of being an early bird when the worms are frozen in this cold weather?" Soul gave his meister his signature grin and ruffled her hair, feeling happy that he could make his meister blush again.

"But there are still treats!" Maka bumped his shoulder, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Eyeing her luscious lips when his meister wasn't looking, he murmured. "What kind?"

"Oh my god. That scarf is so cute!" Maka squealed, ignoring the comment her weapon make as she rushed to the store, admiring the hand-knitted scarf with snowmen designs at the end.

"Good taste too. It's cashmere." Soul noted as he touched the material.

Raising an eyebrow at the albino boy who was a feet taller than her, (He's been growing a lot) she asked curiously. "How do you know about such things?"

"My mum said it was important to know what products you were buying, so we were trained." Soul dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"I should have known. Punk..." Maka muttered under her breath before stalking out of the store.

_She likes this scarf huh?_ Soul mused before slipping off and trailing behind Maka.

* * *

**Alright guys, I have a favor to ask of you. As you know, one of my stories _SoulxMaka Love is Complicated_ is coming to an end, I need to think of a new story to start on thus, these are the choices and only vote on the poll that is on my profile count. Please take some time to vote alright?**

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?


	2. Chapter 2 Idiots

**I sincerely thank you guys for all the awesome favorites follows and reviews! But who knew i could be sincere? I really wanted the world to end yesterday as I wanted to die in an apocalypse D: Wild dreams. We are into the 2nd day of the New Year and X'mas special so I hope you continue to enjoy this Christmas season and hopefully you got all your gifts wrapped and ready to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 What an idiot**

Frowning at her partner's stupidity, she checked his temperature.

"Congratulations dumbass. You just won a temperature of 49 degree celsius." Maka put it lamely as she smacked his forehead, cursing herself for not stopping him from dipping into the ice cold swimming pool.

Yesterday after work, he decided to be an idiot and dip into the ice cold swimming pool only in his boxers. She sat there along with her friends laughing her head off whereas Tsubaki was the only sane one who kept asking them to get out of there.

Not that they listened.

They ended up coming up 15 seconds of the hole they made, looking so pale and their lips blue with their teeth clattering. Naturally, Tsubaki scolded (really softly) them for such a rash act and how could have died.

Maka mocked them for how low their IQ level was before handing them a towel where they headed home afterwards.

And the next day well Black*Star did not catch a cold but Soul being the weaker one amongst the two caught a really bad one.

"At least I'm hot." Soul said weakly as he smiled at him, feeling way too sick to even move a step.

"Shall I turn on the air conditioner so you can cool yourself?" Maka said sarcastically as she went to turn on the tap of the bathtub and dunked tons of ice into it.

"Being hot is cool." The albino boy retorted as Maka rolled her eyes, wondering why his sense of humor is so bad.

"Alright then go to hell. I'm sure it's really hot there." She said sweetly, pulling him up and limping him toward the bathtub. He would probably not know what hit him.

Dumping him in as he was only in his boxers (she forced him to take off his clothes since she saw it during the test before and a few times when she wanted to inspect the cut) he shot out of the water immediately only to find Maka pushing him down again and threatening to give him a Maka Chop.

"This is even colder than the swimming pool!" He shivered, desperately trying to get out of it.

"It's only for a few minutes to cool you down. You won't get hypothermia... And that is a huge exaggeration." The ash-blonde meister sighed in exasperation.

"It's still cold goddamnit." Soul hissed, trying to get out of the bathtub.

"Oh, it gets colder." Maka laughed darkly as she poured a bucket of ice on him.

Glaring frostily at his meister, he mutter 'meanie' under his breath. Instead he took the advantage to check her meister's long milky legs that he drooled about all day. (pervert Soul xD) But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

"Stay in there." Maka said sternly, stabbing a finger in his face. He wanted to lick/bite it so badly and show her who's the boss.

Sinking into the cold freezing water, he muttered glumly. " Alright."

She ruffled his wet hair affectionately before walking out of the bathroom. "Good dog."

"Damn you," He growled, earning a light laugh from the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Maka hollered him to get out of the bathtub or he'll probably be one of the first human ice popsicle.

"Why no prepare clothes for me?" Soul said sarcastically as he showed off his horrible attempt of puppy dog eyes, only to earn a frying pan to the face.

"Bitch please, I ain't your maid so get your clothes yourself." She snorted. "And if you want to do the puppy dog eyes, do it better. You look like a dog dying." Maka walked up to him as she slammed the hot chocolate on the table, using her puppy dog eyes. The albino deathscythe cringed back a little but he needed to admit she looked pretty darn cute.

Scowling, he spoke. "You are horrid."

"If I'm horrid, would I be here taking care of your sick ass?" She hissed.

"You always take care of my cool ass when I'm sick. No matter what." He enunciated slowly, glowing.

"Shut up." She mumbled as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Eat your damn medicine."

Making a disgusted face at the spoon she was holding. He clamped his mouth tight, shaking his head.

Grinning devilishly at Soul, she placed the spoon on the table and pushed his chair back such that it hit the ground, trying really hard to pry his sharp teeth open. "Damn you, sharky!"

After much of a tussle, Maka finally managed to jam the spoon into his mouth (the poor spoon is dented now) and she clamp his mouth shut with her bare hands. She could feel his tongue trying to slip out of his lips; the icky feeling as something sloshed onto her hand.

"Soul! Swallow the medicine already!' She snapped and pleaded at the same time, wanting so badly to wash her hands. She pinched his nose tighter as she tried to get him to slip his tongue back into his mouth.  
When he looked fairly purple and finally swallowed the medicine, she cried a sigh of relief as she wiped his saliva of her hands, washing it thoroughly a few times and then applied hand sanitizer and moisturizing lotion.

"Talk about massive proportions..." The red-eyed weapon muttered as he slipped under his comforter and fell asleep quickly with Maka leaving a note that she had to go to work.

Rushing down the steep steps of Death City, she ran to a level 5-ish cafe. Since Death City was built from a low ground to a high one, people usually classify places according to their levels.

She thanked god that she lived on the 6-ish floor which made getting to her part-time job easily. Her good friends smiled at her as she entered the changing room, slipping into the slightly embarrassing maid outfit that consisted of a small skull hat with a white button up shirt, for the a polka dotted ribbon and at the hem of the shirt there was a thin strap of ribbon. She needed to admit that the skirt was slightly shorter than her usual skirt. (A/N: Soul Eater Not! Reference, the cafe called Death Backs Cafe.)

She remembered how Soul teased her about finally having boobs at last but he never did admit her mile-long legs made her sexy but he did get a Maka Chop for saying she said fat ankles. Maka knew the guys looked good in their own uniforms and how they sort of focus on their muscular abs. (A/N: *coughs* Can't believe I wrote that)

"Maka, for the last time, you look look awesome in the uniform." Liz sighed, rubbing her temples. She completely did not why the ash-blonde petite girl always looked down on herself when it came to look. All her friends knew that she looked stunning with her hourglass figure and she had her own fan club growing fast but just if an annoying white-haired deathscythe would stop shooting the guys glare when they got too close with his meister.

Maka snapped from the self-absorbed thoughts as she sent Liz an appreciative smile, knowing how they made a connection with this place as they worked here while they were on probation. "We better get to work or the manager will get mad."

"Guess so." The ash-blonde meister smiled, rushing out of the room to take orders.

After work~

"Bye guys!" Maka hollered as she waved at her friends who baded goodbye, going back to their own respective houses.

She hasten her pace to the nearby store, wanting so badly to buy that awesome looking glove that was currently on discount. She caught sight on it on her way to work and with the amount of time Soul made her waste at home, she barely had time to buy it.

She hurried home, only to find grumpy Soul on the couch with a growling stomach and flipping through the channels aimlessly. "Maka..." He drawled. "I'm hungry."

She sighed in exasperation as she put down her coat, heating up the soup that she made a few hours ago. "Don't you at least know how to use the microwave?"

"I'm lazy to."

The loud ping interrupted their conversation as she took it out, placing it on the table in front of him, commanding him to drink.

"Feed me." He smiled cheekily at his meister.

"I'll feed you... when you chop off your hands."

"Your wish is my command." His hand turned into a scythe as he placed his other arm forward, ready to chop it off.

Smacking his head, she glowered at him which he did right back, neither refusing to give in. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed the spoon and scooped up a spoonful of soup, blowing it and glaring at him to open his idiotic mouth.

He smiled cutely at her. "Mouth to mouth, not spoon to mouth."

She looked at that bossy weapon with mortification, smacking his head. "No thanks. We are just FRIENDS."

"Come on. After so many years of being partners with me you are scared to place your lips on mine? Even after the CPR incident?"

Maka's mouth gaped open, becoming an interesting shade of red as she recalled that incident. Stein had decided to teach them how to do CPR but shockingly the mad scientist didn't bring in any dummies and insisted that they did it to their partners as it strengthen their bonds or some shit like that. He even threatened to give them a D if they refused to do it and Maka HAD to get an A.

They didn't know that Stein also decided to knock one of the partners out or something along that lines such that it made their hearts stop. Temporarily. Crona got a free pass as he couldn't possibly knocked out or it would cause a mass destruction in the classroom.

"You know I won't Maka chop you because you are sick." Maka growled as her hands itched for the familiar touch of her books.

This is going to be embarrassing... and awkward as hell. She thought as she leaned into her albino partner. After the whole bowl was drained (not all of them were mouth to mouth, mostly spoon after the first try), Maka was absolutely beet red and Soul was flustered.

Unable get their mind out of that icky situation, both of them left for their room to retire for the night.

* * *

**Guys... I BEG YOU to please go onto my profile to vote... And not here! Only the votes there count so do take some time and don't write it in the reviews. The voting ends on New Year's... I think. Any way here are the choices!**

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?


	3. Chapter 3 Staying home

**I know it's a little late today but yea here's another chapter for Wishes and I hope you enjoy it! I did have a little staring contest with the story as I couldn't think of anything but eventually the story won as I ended up typing more stuff after recollecting what I planned of course. Do check out my other stories like To Trust, Love is Complicated, One Word Prompt (I'll try to get onto this soon. Neglected it), Different (Working on it and not doing so well) and finally Mixed Enemies which is currently on hold as my co-writing friend can't write with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Staying home**

"Be a good girl and stay at home alright?" Soul teased as he changed the towel on her forehead for the last time before leaving for work.

He had been nursed back to health yesterday but apparently the little stunt that he forced her to pull end up spreading the illness to her and now it was her turn to stay home.

"It's all your fault." The ash-blonde meister pouted as she sat up. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in bed right now!"

Giving his meister a stank eye, he glowered at her. "I don't see how I should care." And the door slammed shut.

That damn albino freak. She growled, gnawing her blanket in an unladylike manner as she fumbled her way out of bed with less success as her legs felt jelly-o. She cursed under her breath as she practically crawled to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Lord, this sucks." She murmured as she collapsed onto the couch, succumbing into darkness.

At Death's Back Cafe~

"So first it's you and now it's Maka? What have you guys been doing at your own apartment?" Liz quirked her eyebrow as she cocked her head to the side, imagining weird stuff.

"Nothing much," He shrugged nonchalantly as his tan hid the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. If he gave anything away, his friends were sure to bombard him with a million questions that would possibly get him fired by the constant chatter going back and forth.

Liz and Tsubaki talked animatedly about the mini Christmas party that was going to take place in Kid's mansion as they wanted it to be a small one or there was guaranteed to be havoc being wreaked.

Soul sighed internally as he tuned all their voices out, wishing that Maka was here and how they would joke about wearing some random suits to piss Liz off and make Black*Star do a dare that would maybe ruin his ego for life.

He had got to get his mind off his meister didn't he? He thought it was madness that he was constantly thinking about her milky long legs and her moss green eyes 24/7 which made him seem almost perverted. It didn't take long for him to know he was head over heels for her but only if his weidler would notice the attempts of him making a move on her.

It didn't help the fact that the knew that his meister was not the relationship kind of person due to the tragic fallout of that pervy old deathscythe which he had happily overpowered and her mother who travelled around the world and he had yet to meet.

He constantly heard her talking highly of Kami so it did make him curious what was so good about her mom who abandoned her. It creeped him out to no end that her favorite moment of her mom was the point of divorce.

"Earth to Soul!" Liz snapped, bringing him back to reality and from his weird thoughts. "Our break is over."

Back to Maka~

"3 hours have passed already?"She looked at the wall clock in disbelief as she staggered to her feet, feeling better than she had in the morning. She tested if her sense of equilibrium was good before she made her way to the fridge to check for some ingredients for a certain treat she was planning.

"Looks like we are out with most of the ingredients." Maka groaned as she grabbed her purse and jacket, cursing Black*Star for randomly showing up in their house and rummaging through their fridge like he owned the place. He offered to give back the food he consumed but she definitely didn't want a gooey mess of his puke and asked him to keep it down.

Remember to get a huge bolt for the door. She made a mental checklist as she rushed to the supermarket, purposely avoiding the shortcut that led there but it was too close to the cafe and she didn't want to risk people seeing her and the manager would scold for her ditching on purpose.

Quickly strolling down the aisle and grabbing the things she need as she almost memorised the entire place like the back of her hand, she paid for it and went home, excited about trying something new and hopefully it would come out well.

Back to Soul~

"Souly see you tomorrow!" Patty cheered as she left the shop with the rest of the gang only leaving Soul alone due to the fact he asked to work Overtime so that he could attend the party that was happening tomorrow.

He waved at them lazily and got to work, wishing that time would pass faster such that he could go home and see what Maka was doing. (A/N: I suddenly decided to make him a little stalker like xDDD mind me and my theratics.)

"Soul, you may leave." The manager smiled warmly at him after a few hours of tedious work which only mainly consisted of restocking and serving the customers.

"Thanks." Soul muttered, changing out of his uniform and heading back home.

Walking down the streets as he gave a side glance at the shops, he wonder what he should buy since tomorrow was Christmas Eve and if he came empty-handed, Liz or Patty were sure to throw him out of the house or dunk his head in an entire pile of snow that they accumulated in their backyard.

Maybe some gloves will do. He huffed as he went into the store, looking around as the staff smiled a little too brightly that made him roll his eyes. Why couldn't Maka smile to him like that?

"Is that all you want sir." The cashier, smiled as she made a horrid attempt of flirting as she batted her eyelashes a little too rapidly and tucks a loose blonde strand of hair that fell onto her face.

"Yes." He murmured, avoiding her gaze as her roving eyes checked his figure out.

Exiting the store in a fast pace, he felt annoyed at himself sometimes. He knew his red eyes and white hair was weird but this was way too much attention for him wasn't it?

"I'm home." He said quietly as he locked the door and kicked off his shoes, only to find Maka passed out on the couch. He smiled at how cute and innocent she looked before heading to the fridge, only to find her neat handwriting on a piece of paper.

Do not eat the cake that is in the fridge or you are asking for some serious punishment from me. Soul shivered at that thought of feeling the book being wrenched in his skull and how much those eighteen words could sound so threatening when it didn't even come out from her mouth.

Gulping down some milk, he hefted his meister up bridal style, grunting a little as Maka may looked the most lanky amongst all the girls but she surely wasn't the lightest feather in the pack.

Feeling that she's been carried, she cracked her eyes open a little and tried hard to focus on her albino weapon that was carrying her but she didn't do so well as she was really exhausted from all the decorating and baking of the cake.

"Sleep tight Angel-chan." He chuckled softly as his lips brushed onto her forehead and with that finality, Maka finally drifted into slumber, knowing she would never be able to forget that nickname that he conjured up for her.

* * *

**Tomorrow is X'mas Eve aren't you excited? I certainly am! So stay tuned and please pretty with cherries on top leave a review for me so I can be happy and it also fuels my writing and don't forget to hit the favorite and follow buttons if you haven't. Recommend it to your friends. It'll do me a hell lot of favors :D**

**Anyways, as per usual, if you have free time vote on what story you want me to start on on the poll that is on my profile (lots of on lol)**

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?


	4. Chapter 4 Presence

**While I was writing this chapter... I thought I would never be able to complete it no matter how short the plt for today was as I was too busy, saying the weather was too nice and my mind went to lala land. It's Christmas Eve and I hope you enjoy spending time with your families and sip on some hot cocoa while staring at the Christmas lights!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, there would be no such thing as Christmas.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Presence**

"You sure you can't take a leave Maka?" Soul asked in exasperation for the last time as he tucked the scarf around his neck tighter.

"For the last time, yes Soul." She enunciated in an equally exasperated voice, feeling the exhaustion of having to repeat the same line over and over again due to the fact that her partner didn't seem to understand the simple concept of the need to work.

"Fine." Soul grumbled, heading out for the Gallow's Mansion where their mini Christmas party will be held at.

As the door shut behind him, Maka heaved a sigh of relief as she took out the pair of gloves and hunted for a decent looking box that she could put the gloves in and wrap it.

"I thought he would never leave," She muttered to herself as her mind drifted back to last night. She couldn't get her mind of her little nickname and his lips on her forehead. Who know Soul 'Eater' Evans could be so addictive?

An hour passed as she headed off to the cafe, ready to work her butt off so that she could hopefully be released earlier.

"Good afternoon Manager." She smiled warmly at her employer, waiting patiently for her tasks to complete.

As if he could sense her wanting, he tossed a box to her. "Wear that and you can go off work earlier."

What's in there? She wondered curiously as she headed off to the changing room and checked the contents of it. Much to her mortification there was a skimpy Santa Claus costume. Since when was the manager into cosplay!? She screamed internally at herself, bewildered by the sudden reveal.

"Well for the sake of getting to Kid's mansion early I'll wear it." She murmured, tossing aside her pride and getting into the costume. She must admit that it flattered the little curves she had and made her more feminine. Just like she always wanted.

Getting to work, she glared at all the male customers such that they knew if they made any contact on purpose with her, they were going to have to face her wrath.

Gallow's Mansion~

"You really went all out didn't you?" Soul said in disbelief as he looked around. The place looked like it was decorated for the entire town instead of them alone, they could simply only used one room but they used the sparse space instead which made Soul kind of envious that their apartment was so small.

"You mean these?" Liz gestured to the scene behind her, grinning impishly. "We sorta er used the decorations that were lying in the storeroom right Kid?"

"Don't lie to me Liz," Soul admonished as he took a look at the price tag that was still on the decorations. "I don't see much packing dust at all and I bet every single cent that is in my bank that most of your decorations is still where it was placed last year."

Glaring half-heartedly at the albino deathscythe, she knew that she had lost the conversation. "Where's Maka anyway?"

"She needs to work in order to cover her absence of yesterday." He sulked, sitting on the floor.

"Shall your god help to get this party started?" Black*Star declared as he flipped the remote controller skillfully and somehow he predicted that they were going to watch a horror movie just for the fun of seeing Liz all paled and frighten.

"I got some popcorn too." Tsubaki said good-naturedly as she held out a freshly made batch, the smell of the popcorn wafting from the kitchen.

"Just in time then." Kid chuckled, settling on the couch.

Back to Maka~

"Thank you for your hard work." Maka smiled as she bowed in appreciation to the manager who kept to his promise and released her early to celebrate the jolly season with her friends.

"You don't want to keep your friend waiting. Hurry along now." He said as he resumed on with making a cup of coffee. Business was slow today as it was the holiday season, most families were probably at home enjoying hot chocolate by the fireplace and having family time instead of being outside.

She slipped into her coat quickly and wore her gloves along with earmuffs, exhaling which left white smoke to come out from her mouth. " Lord, what is the temperature." She huffed as she sped off to her Kid's mansion, looking out for the ice as she definitely did not want to slip and bust her butt.

She grinned happily as the huge mansion came into her sight, she sensed that a blizzard would be hitting Death City soon and she did not want to get caught in the midst of and become the first ice popsicle of Death City.

Unlocking the door with ease as the trio pair were given the mansion's key as they could be trusted, she crept in silently and quickly hung her coat on the rack when an ear-piercing scream filled the air along with Tsubaki's and Black*Star's cackling.

What on earth is going on? She thought to herself as she went into a fighting stance, slowly proceeding into the main room. She flicked on the light and caught 6 people staring at her wild eyed, weapons in their meister's hands and half of Soul's arm was a scythe.

"Oh Maka it's just you." Tsubaki's image flashed onto the chain scythe. The three boys however must have been hit by some unknown forces as they collapsed onto the ground, major nosebleeds that made them look blue.

Liz and Patty sniggered as they pointed at her outfit which finally made her realise she was still wearing the revealing costume. The three guys gave a thumbs-up and the next moment a loud slam resounded through the mansion, three of them officially unconscious.

"MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

**End of chappie! Lolz anyway tomorrow instead of one chapter it'll be 2 as a special gift from me. Please vote on what story you want me to start on on the poll that is on my profile. Only votes there will be counted just to clarify. Here are the choices and I bade you goodbye for the day! Leave a review too!**

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?


	5. Chapter 5 Gifts

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/* Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and I know this chapter is going to be short as maybe a few hours later I will be uploading another chapter called: Special Mission Project! And its going to be thrilling with tons of action which I know you will like. So here you go~**

**Disclaimer: I love Soul Eater, but I can't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Crazy gifts**

"Those perverts from hell," Maka growled as she changed out from her embarrassing outfit that she barely believed herself that she was so careless to change out and let the guys see.

"But Maka, you looked cute." Patty grumbled playfully.

"I don't think cute describes it since they had nosebleeds." Maka said sarcastically, stepping out of the changing room just glad that she was in her hoodie and tights.

"Well then you looked sensational." Liz hummed, making Maka blush beet red. If Liz ever compliments your fashion sense, it's like a fashion designer from Vogue complimenting you.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered, feeling really self-conscious. Maka was never one to receive compliments about looks' it was always about her mission and combat abilities that she had developed over time that gave her a sense of accomplishment that she was getting closer to where Kid and Black*Star was.

"It's about to be midnight." Tsubaki murmured as she checked the wall clock, smiling at how fast time had passed with her friends. "We should start the exchanging of presents right?"

"Most definitely," Maka giggled nervously, knowing one of the boys would probably pull off a prank just for the fun of it and she didn't want to run off screaming.

"Well then we ought to wake them up." Liz said thoughtfully as she cocked her head to the side, smiling.

Quickly piling their gifts in the center, each of them blindfolded themselves and randomly picked a gift before taking the blindfold off, looking around to see who got the gift they prepared.

"Liz go first." The ash-blonde meister suggested, knowing from the crappy wrapping paper it was bound to be Black*Star's.

Looking quizzically at the present she picked, she gave it a shake with produced a satisfactory sound, Liz slowly pried it open and a boxing glove sprung out, giving Liz a fright as she screamed and the entire gang started to laugh. The guys were holding their bellies as they see how Liz withered to the ground and the girls who weren't victims were breathless from too much giggling.

"BLACK*STAR YOU BASTARD!" Liz screeched, her dark side showing as there was a red glint in her eyes behind her bangs. She signalled Patty to change into her weapon form; aiming at the bluenette.

"Too slow." Black*Star muttered as he dodged it, becoming serious.

"Calm down sis." Patty giggled, patting her sister's back comfortingly which made Liz gradually relax.

"Tsubaki your turn," Black*Star grunted.

Tsubaki quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed into the box before dragging the cut down to reveal a pair of symmetrical boots. "Thanks Kid." She grinned, testing out if it was her size.

Kid grinned as he accepted her thanks before opening his present. The entire gang gulped nervously, wondering if his OCD would react if the gift was asymmetrical. Speaking of the devil, Kid fainted as his eyes showed whites and blood came out of his mouth.

"Well, he got a nice picture." Patty howled with laughter.

"Let's not reveal who gave him that or that person is going to die." Soul murmured, looking unfazed.

"YES THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR GOT THE MOVIE HUMAN CENTIPEDE!" He announced, doing one of his laugh. The girls made a look of disgust as they knew the contents which was not horror but just plain gross.

"I didn't know you like seeing someone's mouth stuck to someone's anus," Maka said nonchalantly, holding down her puke as she said that disgusting sentence. Black*Star made a face before sitting down.

"My turn!" Patty squealed as she tore open her gift, only to find perfume. "Sis! Can I trade with you?" She offered which Liz immediately accepted.

"I guess we got each other's gifts huh?" Soul muttered quietly, fiddling with the ribbon.

"Pretty much," Maka admitted, undoing the wrapping paper to find the scarf she wanted. (A/N: I know it was suppose to be gloves but wardrobe malfunction)

"T-Thanks." She stuttered and Soul was rather pleased to find a pair of gloves.

"Back at you."

After the commotion died down, the gang gathered around the fireplace and drank hot chocolate while sharing blankets and just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere after all the crazy things that happened.

"Hey Maka?" Soul muttered quietly such that none of their friends could hear except his meister who was cuddled in the same blanket as he was; her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"You're really tired aren't you?" He chuckled, wishing time would freeze and stay there forever in this perfect moment.

"Hmmm." Her voice getting softer.

Mustering up his courage, he spoke. "I love you."

As he turned his head slightly to see what his partner's reaction was, he was shell-shocked to find her asleep.

* * *

_What's on my Christmas fic rack:_ You've never seen this before but this is only for Christmas fanfics that I will be introducing to you. Currently my personal favourite is **Fire and Ice** by **SymmetricalGril8DeathTheKid**. Girl, you got a really long name.

Jeopardizing the city as Jack Frost desperately tries to get into the city by crossing the wall that is guarded by Vixen, they battle a lot but he was never succeeded. Both of them were outcasts due to elemental powers which were illegal but they can't help to reveal what they truly are can they? But when Jack takes the wrong road and teams up with a witch, he ends up finding himself closer to one of the guardians which he never thought he could.

Both shared the same history and title of being an outcast but can they truly overcome their distaste for each other or forever remain like fire and ice?


	6. Special Mission Project!

**As promised, here is the other chapter! Its kinda past midnight here but it works *shrugs* We still have a few more days to go so bear with me alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**~Special Mission Project~**

Jolted awake by the sudden movement of her partner moving away, her eyes fluttered open with a look of anxiety as she tried to figure out what was going on. The blizzard seemed to have died down and Death City was covered with snow, looking almost like a magical ice kingdom.

"What happened?" Maka asked, rubbing her head in confusion as she squinted her eyes through the dark. The room was barely lit, their only source of light was the fire that was fighting a losing battle and slowly flickering away and the mirror that seemed to have a blue sky and white clouds in the background. Her friends were gathered around it as she scampered to her feet to join them, knowing it could only be Lord Death.

"So you're finally awake huh, sleepyhead." Liz sniggered as she recalled the confession that failed miserably due to the fact that she had fallen asleep. She looked quizzically at Soul who seemed to be beet red (which is almost impossible due to his tan) and avoiding all eye contact with her.

She wanted to gaze into his crimson eyes to make sure everything was under control and there was no big threat that was happening; for the first time Maka Albarn wanted something.

"Let's quickly get into the portal and see what honorable father wants." Kid grins, trying to ease up the tension that was building in the room.

"Sure," The ash-blonde meister fakes a smile, pretending that everything was okay when it really wasn't especially when she didn't know what happened. It seemed more awkward than the nickname incident.

A few minutes later~

"Wassup Wassup! Merry Christmas! I have a special mission for you," Lord Death cheered as he bounced up and down.

"You already said it was Christmas and we have to do a mission?" Liz quirked her eyebrow.

"It's a special one with benefits." Lord Death said slyly and right on the cue, Spirit and Stein came out, holding boxes that looked like it weighed a ton. After a few trips, two boxes were placed in front of them and it was almost at Maka's height which was kind of an insult to her as she had grown over the years.

"I've decided to play Santa Claus this year and in those boxes, you'll find a ski, sledge and skateboard which has no wheels that you can use for means of transport."

"Why would we need them?" Tsubaki asked in her gentle tone, curious.

"Well, you need to deliver presents so since Death City IS covered with snow, that's how you are going to travel. No flying." Lord Death says strictly as he stared at Kid and Maka, whose face looked completely down cast.

"It feels like we are running errands." Soul muttered.

"There will be rewards of course." Lord Death chuckled, rubbing his hands together as if he was plotting something evil.

"Alright your god is in." Black*Star declared. His friends smiled warily at him, knowing that he would never step down from a challenge that would win him something. "Shall we compete who finish delivering their presents first?"

"You're on bro." Soul grinned as he gave him a brofist.

"We can't back out once they decide on it can we?" Liz said in frustration.

"Well let's get changed." Tsubaki giggled, tossing all of them their winter suits.

Maka heaved a sigh of relief that the Santa costume she had this time was less revealing than the previous but it was obviously altered since the material was thicker and warmer. Hers was a simple collared blouse with white fluffy buttons. Along with a small red skirt with fluff at the hem, black tights with combat boots, red santa hat, white gloves and pink ear muffs, she was ready to go.

Liz and Patty were dressed similarly but Patty was in orange and Liz in purple. Kid looking dashing in a blank santa suit and black boots with Soul dressing in a similar fashion but in a lighter orange than Patty with an orange santa hat.

Tsubaki was slightly different with a long sleeves yellow santa dress and knee high socks and a simple pair of boots.

Black*Star's was slightly different as he had no sleeves and green did not really seem to fit him. He unbuttoned a few buttons at the bottom of the shirt and with green boots, he was good.

"Spirit-kun and Stein-kun will be checking on your process and you can team up or whatever, just get the job done." Lord Death said, his head bobbing back and forth.

Maka and Kid were already confident they were going to win, having experience with some form of transport. Soul would love to use his motorcycle but he would probably get it trashed before a delivered a single one and you'll see him in the hospital.

"Tsubaki team up with your god." Black*Star said as he slung his arm carelessly around her shoulder but he seemed stupid enough not to see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Sorry Black*Star, I'm going to solo." Tsubaki said as she held up her skiis.

"I'll go with you." Soul grinned, their bromance sparkling in their eyes. (A/N: Dafuq lol)

"Well we've got it settled, the addresses are on the boxes, let's go!" Maka cheered as she hoisted her red sack over her shoulders and held her skateboard with ease.

Lord Death opened a portal that led to the front of DWMA, signalling for them to go. Kid and Maka took the lead, the moment they jumped into the portal they were on their skateboards, grinning happily as Tsubaki followed suit, her sack was like a backpack as she got on her skiis. Liz and Patty went together on a sledge alog with Soul and Black*Star.

"So how shall we travel, Stein?" Spirit asked.

"Senpai." The grey-haired man droned, kicking him into the portal as he stepped onto him in the snow, rolling him back and forth such that he was a huge snowball and only head was protruding out.

Skidding to a stop in front of their designated houses, they quickly got into the chimneys and put the presents under the christmas trees and quickly got out but Black*Star wasn't so lucky as the mother was awake and he got busted, shoes and brooms were thrown at him as he tried to escape and it stirred a ruckus in the entire house.

"I'll be presuming that was Black*Star." Maka muttered as she continued to skate down the narrow slopes, finding Sol just to be a building away. Her soul unconsciously reached out for him; which made him smile a little as he felt it, only to jerk away as an electric shot through him, trying to find his meister before a loud bang filled the air.

"Maka!" He shouted as he swerved the sledge board to the side, only to find Spirit and Maka crashed to the side, with Stein standing there just calmly smoking his cigarette. (What were you guys thinking...)

"They'll be fine once I shock my wavelength into them." Stein commented.

"You can do that to the redhead but I'm going to get Maka to wake up in a better way."

"Have it your way." Stein sighed, not really happy that he had to give his specimen away.

A few hours later~

"Well none of you completed your missions before dusk but good job!" Lord Death said cheerfully, trying to hide his disappointment.

It didn't go as well as he expected, Soul and Maka were the first to drop out as Maka was unconscious and Soul had to take care of her, Liz stopped as the wind mussed up her hair and Patty was too busy obsessing over giraffes, Kid fainted from the asymmetrical presents, Black*Star got into too much trouble and Tsubaki was trying to get Kid out of the cold.

Well at least they got something done. He mused, before releasing them back to Kid's mansion.

* * *

**Well we are at the end! Please leave a review for me and hit the fav and follow button if you haven't alright?**


End file.
